Geometry of conventional rack-mounted server units can include features that protrude and recesses into the surface of a bezel making it difficult to identify status indicators (e.g., status lights), especially for media drives. For a user working in a server farm with hundreds of units all stacked up in cabinets, the visual calamity of multiple surfaces and placements of warning lights lengthens the amount of time spent assessing problems. Also determining proper seating for media drives becomes difficult where a media drive assembly's front protrudes from a server unit's surface. Conventional arrangements with protruding media drive assemblies can confound a user's assessment as to whether a media drive assembly and associated media drive connectors are properly seated. Further, multiple protrusions and geometry of conventional servers can pose risks such as snagging hands or clothing in manufacturing, transportation, or in a user setting. As described herein, server units and components can reduce visual complexity and enhance server farm management.